Sinuyan
Sinuyan is a Let's Player, who plays mostly Indie games usually of the horror genre with his own commentary; although he will play whatever his fans, the "Yans", want him to play. He nicknamed his fans the Yans back in December of 2011, in his first part of his Terraria Let's Play. He decided on this name because they were "half of what I am," as he says in the video. As his fans are the Yans, his nickname is Sinu, accordingly. Sinuyan uploads daily, trying his best to bring what his Yans want. More than 900 videos have been uploaded, along with over 5,000 subscribers. About Sinuyan Sinuyan, for security reasons, does not share his private information with anybody. His first name, however, is known to be Chris, as having heard Aakash call him that on many of his co-op LP's with him. It is generally known that he does have a few pets, including his cat named Cinderella, dog named Rascal, and a parakeet (which can sometimes be heard in the background of his videos). As a Let's Player Sinuyan is well-liked and respected as a different kind of Let's Player who doesn't use vulgar or offensive language too often, and keeps his insults to a bare minimum. His Yans are also drawn to his low voice, which sets the mood for his horror LP's well. His commentary, ironically; is very humorous, bringing in needed little bits of comic relief here and there when the game gets intense. He tends to stay calm in his videos, but in certain games can be heard scared almost to tears or raging hard, and then his calm demeanor vanishes. He tends to ramble on about unrelated topics in his videos when he is scared or bored. On some occasions, he even resorts to singing as a reaction to being scared. Sinuyan usually does not like to use face-cams with his videos, because he feels it is distracting from the game's atmosphere, and he likes to be completely submersed into the game when he plays. Sinuyan is very patient in most games, but will ask the Yans what to do in order to fully complete the game. He has stated in some of his videos that he has only finished a game because his Yans requested it, and said that he would not be playing a certain game if not for them. Nonetheless, Sinuyan occasionally plays a game where the death levels are extremely high, and this is where his patience ultimately runs out, as seen on his Eversion Let's Play, showing one of his most harsh rage sessions. Sinuyan is also very involved with his Yans, listening to their requests, and replying to their comments. Origins Although the Sinuyan account was made way back in 2008, his first video was not posted until November of 2011, starting his first Let's Play, Yume Nikki, with 18 videos total. This, along with some of his other series, was transferred from a previous Youtube account, InfinitiLPs. Co-op Let's Plays He does multiple co-ops with his friend Aakash, who's own channel is AkunSinu, although mostly uploads his and Sinuyan's behind-the-scenes of their videos. Some large projects featuring Aakash are: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Nightmare House 2, and some ongoing series: Alan Wake and Super Meat Boy. Even though Sinuyan tends to dislike face-cams, he has made an acception when playing Alan Wake with Aakash. He also occasionally joins with a few of his Yans to play on a server while recording. He has played Survivors with three other Yans on a server in October, 2012. More recently, he has joined up with Psychokyle94 and another Yan to play DayZ on a closed server, while they teach Sinuyan the ropes and mechanics of the game. Games A list of games Sinuyan has played. Completed List of games Sinuyan has finished so far, number of videos in parenthesis, includes teasers and updates: *Yume Nikki (18) *Ao Oni (13) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (31) *Amnesia: Sealed (2) *Amnesia: Justine (7) *Nightmare House 2 (13) *Limbo (14) *Hide (6) *Which (5) *1916 Der Unbekannte Krieg (3) *Scratches (18) *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (30) *Afraid of Monsters (24) *Irisu Syndrome (9) *Paranormal (18) *Devil's Tuning Fork (4) *Space Funeral (8) *Erie (3) *Ib (14) *Anna (12) *Metrojd (3) *Slender Mod (1) *Slender's Woods (7) *Resolute Dark (2) *The Walking Dead (37) *Grey (14) *Mad Father (17) *Slender's Woods (7) *One Late Night (7) *Misao (13) *Baby Blues (3) *The 4th Wall (1) *Sacred Line (3) *Heritage (5) *The Corridor (1) *Let Them Live (2) *Video Games Cause Mass Shootings (1) *Slender: The Arrival (4) *Mental Hospital (1) *One Late Night (7) *I Can't Escape (1) *Baby Blues (3) *Surgeon Simulator 2013 (1) *Heritage (5) *Addict (9) *Eyes (3) *Kraven Manor (4) *Pizza Delivery: A Short Thriller (1) *Insert Title Here (1) *Pesadelo (1) *Pizza Delivery 2 (1) *Six-Eight-Two (SCP) (4) *The Crooked Man (27) More Games Other games Sinuyan has played: *Slender: The Eight Pages *Slenderman's Shadow: Sanatorium, Elementary, Mansion, Claustrophobia, 7th Street, Prison, Slender Christmas, Carnival *Haunt (Slender) *Slenderman the Game *S.C.P Containment Breach *SCP B *SCP 087 *The Mansion *LSD Dream Simulator *Super Meat Boy *Terraria *5 Days a Stranger *.Flow *Another World *Left for Dead *Skyrim *Silent Hill: Homecoming *Dark Fall: Lost Souls *Eversion *Binding of Isaac *I Wanna Be the Guy *UIN *They Hunger *Cry of Fear *F.E.A.R. *Trine *Raptus *Purgatorium *Off *Man Enough *Yume 2kki *Happy Wheels *Portal 2 *Facade *Lone Survivor *STALKER Shadow of Chernobyl *Blackwell's Asylum *M.A.Z.E. *Where Am I? *Dark Souls *Minecraft *White Chamber *Inside *Home *I'm Scared *Shutter *Hidden in the Shadows *The War Z *Hidden *Homesick *Slendytubbies *Antichamber *Corpse Party *Amnesia: Rain *Addict *DayZ *Illusion Ghost Killer *Eleusis *Left for Dead *Slender: The Nine Pages *Amen Us *Dead Space *Dreadout Demo *The Suffering *The Walking Dead 400 Days Quotes Sinuyan has a lot of memorable quotes, here are some of the best ones. "Jump for Dagon!" "I'm Jack Walters." "We don't need tinderboxes..." "Don't question good things!" "I hate watches. They tell me what time it is." "I will continue on, because I'm Sinuyan!" "Don't forget to feed your pets..." (Used as the closing line for his videos)